1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the design for a continuously and infinitely variable mechanical power transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices of this type are also variously known in the art as speed changers or torque converters. In the current art, traditional principles of design employ gears, hydraulics or friction as a basic means of operation. In the current invention, the characteristics of rotors employed gyrodynamically will be shown to permit torque conversion of input-to-output over a practically infinite range. Gyrodynamic transmissions, such as that disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 1,992,457 issued to C. J. Anderson, Jr., have not provided an even flow of output torque. Therefore, it remains clear that there is a need for a gyroscopic transmission with a smooth flow of output energy which is not limited by input or output velocities and will possess smoothness, quiet operation, durability and high efficiency. The invention may be used throughout the automotive field, including heavy-duty machinery requiring great mechanical advantages, such as lifting cranes and gas turbines that require large speed differentials.